Truth or Dare: Twister
by acafuckmylife
Summary: The Bella's and Treble's all get together to party after finals. Amy has a bright idea of playing "Truth or dare: Twister." Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lili, and Donald all decide they want to join in. What starts as an innocently fun game quickly escalates into something more.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Word count: 2, 454

It was the night after finals, and everyone decided to get drunk and party to celebrate the end of the A Cappella year. The Bella's of course were celebrating their big win, so when Fat Amy entered the living room of the Treble's rehearsal space and yelled at everyone there.

"Truth or dare in the wreck room, follow me if you want to play!" Not many people hesitated following her. What they didn't expect is when they entered the room, they saw twister lying on the floor. That resulted in half the people walking out.

"Uh Amy, I thought you said we were playing truth or dare?" Cynthia Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow. Everyone nodded in agreement, confused as to what was going on. The only people who remained in the room after spotting twister were: Beca, Chole, Aubrey, Cythina Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Jesse, and Donald.

"We are, we're playing my version of truth or dare which makes it 10 times more interesting." Amy said with a wink.

"Alright well how exactly this work does?" Stacie approached the twister mat lying on the floor.

"I'm glad you ask." Amy smiled at everyone. "See I've taken the liberty of writing a truth and a dare on each color in each square. When you spin and it lands on let's say, Left hand blue. It has one truth and one dare written on it. The truth is: Tell us one of your most embarrassing memories. The dare is: Remove your top. You can choose whichever one you want, but if you land on the same spot again, you have to do the opposite one you didn't choose last time." Amy smirked when she saw everyone's scared faces. "It's actually a lot of fun, it was voted for best drunk game in Tasmania." Amy nodded.

"Alright fuck it." To everyone's surprise Aubrey was the one to speak up first. "Come on Bella's, what's the point of celebrating a years' worth of hard work and not doing something stupid!" Aubrey finished. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked over at Jesse and Donald who had gigantic smiles spread across their face.

"Hey 7 beautiful ladies topless, I'm down." Jesse winked, laughing when Beca slugged him in the chest. "Ow Beca no need to get jealous, there's enough of me to go around." He said making Beca scoff and roll her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Amy piped up and grabbed the spinner. She spun and read aloud as it landed. "Right hand yellow, alright, so the truth for this one is: Say something about yourself that no one here knows. The dare is: Spank, squeeze or pinch the person's butt who is on your right." She said looking to her right to see Lili standing there. "Right, I'll choose truth." Amy said making everyone laugh.

"Your loss" Lili whispered.

"Something you guys don't already know about me….hmmm." Amy thought for a bit before speaking up. "I thought I was a lesbian at one point, but soon realized I wasn't when I experimented a bit and yeah, let's just say I never ran out of a place so fast in my life." Amy said making everyone's jaws drop. "Alright Lili, you go!" Lili flicked the spinner and it landed on:

"Left foot red." Lili said. "The truth is: Who's the last person you undressed in your thoughts. The dare is: Lick the person's ear seductively standing to the left of you." Lili looked to the left of her and was glad when she saw Donald, who was now blushing. Lili turned her neck and stuck her tongue in Donald's ear, everyone was surprised when he wasn't pulling away, and if anything he was leaning into it more. Lili pulled back and walked over to the mat, leaving Donald standing there speechless and most likely turned on.

"Okay Donald, your turn." Amy said from her spot on the mat. Donald spun and it landed on: Right hand blue.

"Okay the truth is: What is the weirdest sexual act you've indulged in or want to indulge in. The dare is: Take your pants off and play in your underwear." Donald's facial expression was priceless. He looked around for help but everyone just stared at him smirking. "Okay fine." Donald said undoing his jeans and pulling them off. He walked over to the mat and bent down to place his hand on the color. His ass was right in Lili's face; she couldn't help but smile when she got a peak of the goods.

"Okay Aubrey, go." Amy said. Aubrey landed on: Right foot green.

"Okay the truth is" Aubrey's face went pale as her eyes scanned over what was written.

"What?" Chloe asked. Aubrey took a deep breath and read aloud what was written.

"The truth is: What is your dirtiest sexual fantasy." Aubrey said as her face went beat red. "The dare is: Flash one person in the room your goods." Aubrey was ready to puke after reading the dare. "I don't want to do either of these!" Aubrey spat out.

"What happened to alright fuck it? We worked hard all year time to let loose?" Beca smirked at the blonde, enjoying every minute of her being tortured.

"Shut it Beca! Wait till your turn and we'll see if you're still wearing that smirk." Aubrey shot the DJ a look. She sat there thinking for a minute.

"Alright Aubrey choose!" Amy said, getting tired of this game moving so slowly.

"Alright," Aubrey said getting frustrated that she had to choose. "Chloe," She said making the red head spin around to face a shirtless and bra-less Aubrey."

"Oh my god" Chloe cried out not expecting to see what she had just seen when her name was called.

"There happy everyone," Aubrey said approaching the mat. Everyone looked quite pleased, everyone but Beca that is. The DJ felt her stomach turn. It wasn't as much that she wanted to be In Chloe's position as it was that she wanted to be in Aubrey's position. She had felt feelings for the older red head for a while now, but never acted on them in fear of ruining their friendship.

"Okay Stacie, you're up." Aubrey said. Stacie landed on: Left foot red.

"Okay the truth is: Name on person in the room you would get freaky with for one night only. The dare is: Let someone feel you up for 30 seconds." Stacie said smiling. "Okay how do I do the dare? Do I just choose a random person or?" Stacie asked confused.

"Pick a number, whisper it in my ear then everyone say a number, closest person gets to feel Stacie's balloons." Amy said. Stacie went over to her and whispered in her ear. "Okay guys numbers." Amy said. Everyone yelled out their numbers and to Stacie's surprise, Jesse was actually spot on. Amy grinned. "Alright Jess, go for it." Amy laughed at Jesse when she saw his look. "Just try not to get too excited." She finished gesturing downwards making Jesse blush.

"Okay, I don't have to do this Stacie." Jesse said trying to be a gentleman.

"What are my boobs not good enough for you?" Stacie said raising an eyebrow.

"No that's not it at all, of course they are, I uhm…I just wanted to double check."

"Yeah gotta double check before feeling those double D's?" Amy said making everyone laugh.

Jesse shook his head and approached Stacie and slid his hand up her shirt, gasping when he felt her lift her bra to grant him extra access. Jesse began to rub his thumb across Stacie's nipple giving her shivers. Stacie quickly grabbed him and whispered something in his ear and the 2 of them were out of there before anyone could comprehend what had just happened.

"Did they just…" Beca couldn't even finish her sentence from how unreal it sounded in her head let alone coming out verbally. Everyone shook their heads and continued on.

"Okay, go ahead Beca." Amy said. Beca spun and it landed on: Right hand red.

"Truth is: Name a secret crush no one knows about, and what you've imagined doing to them." Beca shook her head when she read it. "Definitely not" She said, thinking to herself how that would end. "Dare is: Make out with someone of the same sex." Beca started laughing to herself thinking what her chances are she would get both of those. Quickly, not thinking she approaches Cynthia Rose and crashed their lips together, immediately sliding her tongue in. Everyone gasped when they saw who she had chosen. Everyone but Chloe that is, she left the room. Everyone looked around at each other, confused as to what was going on.

"Okay, what the fuck was the about?" Amy blurted out. Beca and Cynthia Rose pulled apart.

"What it said to kiss someone of the same sex." Beca was confused.

"Oh I know I just don't understand why red booked it out of here when you kissed Cynthia." Amy said raising an eyebrow. Beca quickly looked around the room and to her surprise, Chloe was missing.

"What…I don't…" Beca said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Are you stupid Mitchell?" Aubrey glared at the DJ.

"What…no." Beca replied.

"Obviously you are. Chloe has a major toner for you, and it's pretty obvious you have a major toner for her as well. So when you kissed Cynthia and not her she obviously felt extremely hurt by it." Aubrey said getting up from her position. "I should go find her." She said.

"No let me, please." Beca said having a sudden realization of what was happening. Chloe Beale, the girl she was crazy about liked her back and she fucked up. Aubrey nodded and gestured towards the door. "Right, see you guys."Beca said before she ran out looking for the girl.

"How did we manage to lose 4 people in the span of 5 minutes?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what it is about you A Cappella people, but you're all horny as fuck." She said.

"Amy, you're A Cappella too." Aubrey stated.

…

Beca looked everywhere for Chloe. She checked all the bathrooms, she checked upstairs in all the spare rooms. She was nowhere to be found. She did however find a very naked Stacie and Jesse in one of the rooms. Running back downstairs she ran into Jessica.

"Jessica have you seen Chloe?" She asked out of breath.

"Yeah she went downstairs to the basement."

"There's a basement?" Beca asked.

"Yeah over there." Jessica pointed to a door Beca had somehow missed.

"Thanks," Beca said approaching the door. She opened it slowly and could hear sobs coming from inside. She slowly walked down the stairs and was met with a very sad Chloe.

"Chloe…" Beca said approaching her slowly.

"Go away."

"Chloe don't be like that." Beca frowned.

"Be like what? Upset because the girl I've had a huge crush on for the last 8 months who I thought liked me back kissed another girl in front of me." Chloe spat out.

"Chloe, I had no idea I'm sorry."

"Well now you do, can you leave please?" Chloe asked.

"No" Beca simply said.

"Why?" Chloe was getting frustrated now.

"Because I like you too, and I was an idiot, I didn't see you had feelings for me. Chloe, I've liked you so much for the past 8 months that it was literally driving me insane because I couldn't be with you. Please forgive me." Beca said. She turned the red head to face her.

"You like me?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Yes, major toner." Beca smirked making Chloe laugh and choke at the same time. Beca stared at girl in front of her; she decided they had wasted enough time talking. She leant in and kissed the girl gently on the lips.

"Is that okay?" Beca asked. Her question was answered when Chloe grabbed the DJ and lifted her onto the dryer crashing their lips together. Chloe slid her tongue against Beca's bottom lip making the girl melt. The way Chloe's tongue felt in her mouth, words couldn't describe how Beca felt. There was a warm sensation that started in her stomach and eventually made its way downwards.

"Oh god Chloe," Beca breathed out when she felt the red heads hand slip up her shirt and start kneading her breasts. Chloe heard the younger girl whimper which ended up turning her on even more. She quickly revoked her hand from the DJ's shirt and smirked against her lips.

"What are you doing?" Beca groaned when she lost contact from the red head. Chloe moved her hand behind Beca and to Beca's surprise the dryer started vibrating from underneath her. "Fuck" Beca's eyes rolled back when she felt Chloe's hand undoing her pants.

"You better be ready for me Mitchell." Chloe whispered seductively in Beca's ear as she slid her hand in the DJ's jeans. She felt how wet she was and smirked. Quickly she started to make do with her fingers on the girl's clit, rubbing in circles.

"Shit" Beca hissed as her hips starting moving in motion with the dryer and Chloe's fingers. There were no words to describe how Beca felt. The way the vibrations were taking place from beneath her and Chloe's long beautiful fingers massaging her bud. She was trying everything in her power to hold off on her orgasm. Chloe used her other hand and slipped it under Beca's shirt and bra. She started playing with the brunette's nipple, massaging it, getting it hard as a rock. "Chloe…" Beca moaned.

Chloe started to rub faster circle on the girl clit, pressing harder. Just as she was about the slip her digits inside the DJ they were interrupted.

"Chloe…Beca,"Aubrey called from up the stairs.

"Shit" Beca yelled when she felt Chloe's fingers leave her cunt.

"Yes Bre," Chloe yelled back frustrated.

"Amy's looking for everyone, she wants to finish truth or dare twister." Aubrey said as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Don't come down." Chloe shouted at the blonde.

"Gross what are you guys doing down here and why is the dryer…" Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks as the realization hit her. "Seriously guys, you couldn't wait to get back to residence?" Aubrey scoffed. "I'll leave you two to it." She finished. They heard the door slam and Chloe rested her head against Beca's shoulder.

"Maybe we should continue this at my place?" She asked the DJ.

"Depends" Beca replied kissing Chloe's neck.

"On…"

"Is there a dryer at your apartment?" Beca smirked against Chloe's neck.

"Oh, there are lots of things at my apartment." Chloe winked at the DJ.


End file.
